¿Has visto alguna vez la lluvia?
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Y todo eso, la traición, la culpa que no llega a destino y los besos sabor agridulce, acontecen en un día soleado a instancias de la lluvia. Oneshoot


Disclaimer: De la Meyer, si, esa tía que aparece en su propia película WTF

Mi primer fic del año y con un teclado que me anda para la *** ¿Viva yo?

Ojala les guste y muchas gracias por leer :D

* * *

** Have you ever seen the rain?-Creedence Clearwater**

* * *

Someone told me long ago

there's a calm before the storm,

I know; it's been comin' for some time.

When it's over, so they say,

it'll rain a sunny day,

I know; shinin' down like water.

* * *

Seth está ahí, tendido en medio del prado, su cabeza se mueve de a ratos, tamborilea con los dedos sobre sus rodillas, esboza una sonrisa en su boca, como si disfrutase de un placer escondido. El sol le impacta en la cara, el viento despeina aún mas su cabello, inunda de su aroma el lugar.

Edward le mira inquieto, mientras se revuelve ligeramente a su lado. Parece un poco absorto, dudoso de algo, por momentos se le queda observando, por otros, desvía la vista y la fija en algún punto remoto, donde parece que yace su mente.

Seth se ríe, Edward gruñe antes de dejar de ver hacia los arbustos y dirigir su atención hacia el muchacho.

_Me lees la mente y te rajo una patada en el culo, chupasangres_

El vampiro ríe, el lobo gruñe para reafirmar su amenaza.

-Vale, pero te digo que tu hermana me saca de quicio, no sé por qué tiene que estar vigilándonos, ayer, por ejemplo, era inaguantable.- Se queja, pasándose una mano por el cabello y suspirando sonoramente.

-Venga tío, que se cree que vas a morderme. Es mi hermana, después de todo.- Admite Seth, acentuando su sonrisa y poniendo más alto el volumen de la música del mp3.

-Hombre, me he comido cosas que saben mejor que tú- Comenta Edward como si nada, como si Seth le hubiese dicho que ese día está soleado y él le dijese que viese las nubes grises para darse cuenta de que se aproxima una tormenta. Como si, de pronto, el quielute que está sentado a su lado hubiese perdido la razón y dijese que "El cielo es verde, tío"

Seth finge indignación mientras le perfora con sus ojos avellana, le escruta con la mirada y el ceño fruncido, las mandíbulas un poco tensas. Mas tarde, le sonríe de una forma desvergonzada.

_Es porque no me has probado nunca Eddie_. El chico Clearwater lo piensa en broma, para picarle un rato, parece funcionar.

Edward le mira molesto por unos minutos, antes de decidir unirse a la diversión.-No, tío- Dice, negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro –No creo que seas lo suficientemente delicioso como para que me tome la molestia.-

_Venga, sabes que me deseas. _Le sigue molestando, acercándose un poco más hacia su acompañante _Sabes que soy mejor que ella._

Edward le mira por unos minutos, confuso, un tanto aturdido.

_Hey tío, que iba de coña, no tienes por qué poner cara de como si se hubiese muerto alguien. _

A veces, simplemente, al vampiro le aterra lo bien que puede llegar a descifrar su mente el lobo.

_¿Estás ahí chupasangre? _

Edward sacude su cabeza, antes de darle un "suave" golpe en el brazo a Seth. Esboza una sonrisa antes de replicar- Por lo menos yo no soy un chucho con pulgas.-

_Mejor pulgas que garrapatas ¿No crees?_

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? Los dos son parásitos- Cuestiona, frunciendo su ceño.

Seth se ríe por lo bajo, dirigiendo su vista al horizonte.-No sé, dímelo tú tío, para algo deben servirte tantos birretes de graduación-

El vampiro se le queda viendo al lobo, -que, expectante, espera su respuesta-, observa su piel carnosa, sus ojos oscuros, su sonrisa infantil y burlona.

El vampiro se abalanza contra su presa, quizás desprotegida, quizás, simplemente, no.

Sus rostros se acercan, lo que empieza con un anhelante y leve rose se incrementa, les abruma. Sienten el contraste y les gusta, es como una droga, la mejor droga a la que se han hecho propietarios e inventores. Edward coge por el cabello a Seth y lo acerca aún más, Seth muerde los labios de Edward de una forma brusca y le hace gemir. Ambos se abalanzan, intercambiando el rol de "cazador" y "presa" de a ratos.

Lobo y vampiro se pierden en la adicción.

Así duran unos minutos, antes de que Seth jadee y algo se active en el cerebro de Edward, algo que se escucha similar a la voz de Bella, pero en la lejanía.

Cuando se desunen ambos se observan y quedan en silencio. El sonido de los grillos tras el ocaso se hace sentir y ellos se pierden, se hunden en un mar ocre y chocolate.

Seth le mira y Edward se olvida de todo.

El vampiro escucha los latidos del corazón del lobo y sonríe satisfecho. La culpa queda a un lado, ahí, desterrada, se pierde entre beso y beso, caricia y caricia, fricción y fricción, mordida y mordida, jadeo y jadeo. El lobo la manda allí, mientras hace que los ojos y el juicio del vampiro se nublen.

Los dos se hacen uno, bajo el indiferente manto de estrellas.

Todo se sucede así a lo largo de los próximos meses, Edward llega y Seth derrumba los cimientos, ambos se dejan ser entre los escombros.

En ocasiones, cuando Edward siente el peso de la culpa venir, repiten la misma conversación, Seth escucha la misma canción. A veces, se acerca a su oído y la canta con sus labios rozándole la piel y, otras, la aúlla entre jadeo y jadeo.

Y todo eso, la traición, la culpa que no llega a destino y los besos sabor agridulce, acontecen en un día soleado a instancias de la lluvia.


End file.
